Preview scene of upcoming anisoka sequel
by Ninja-Justice
Summary: This is a possible upcoming sequel taking place a few months after the Season 5 Finale, The Wrong Jedi. Anakin & Ahsoka are two lost souls feeling alone and lost with each other. A lot of plot is cut out to keep the surprise until the real story is ready...


******I am starting to publish ideas for future stories I may do in the future.**

**This is an idea for a sequel story taking place a few months after The Season 5 Finale.**

Anakin Skywalker walks into his quarters and sits on his chair at his desk.

"Oh Man. What a day" He sighs in exhaustion. He sits back running his hands through his long hair. "Jedi life sure is getting old now" He stated.

Anakin placed his hands on his desk. He felt something on the desk, Something that was never there before. He lifted up his hand and saw a holoprojector. He frowned in confusion.

"A holoprojector? Wonder who left this for me?" He asked himself "Well-" He picked it up from the desk into his gloved hand "-Only one way to find out" He stated.

**_ Breathe Again by Sara Bareilles_**

Anakin activated the holoprojector and it projected a hologram of someone he did not expect. He gasped in shock. The image of his former padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

_"Hello Anakin"_ Ahsoka said. _"After my name was cleared, I created this recording and sneaked it into your quarters."_

Anakin sat down on his seat, placed the projector on his desk and listened to the recording.

**_"Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back.  
_**

_"I made this recording as I could not find the courage and confidence to look you in the eyes and tell you what I wanted to tell you."_

_****__At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?_

_"Being your padawan and your friend. It was the greatest honour I could ever __receive. __My life forever changed when I meet you"_

**_All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one_**

Anakin smiled brightly hearing his beloved padawan's voice again. He has missed her dearly.

**_Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns_**

_"You taught me so much, Master. You have saved me countless times. You have proven you are the one person I can trust, No matter what."_

**_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe_**

_The one thing that made me strong, was my faith in you. I always believed in you. You have always believed in me."_

**_Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something_**

_"I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time. I couldn't forgive myself if you never knew how I truly felt._

**_Out of breath, I am left hoping someday _**

_"You may not return these same feelings, but you have a right to knew."_

_****__I'll breathe again_

Anakin noticed Ahsoka's eyes starting to water up with tears

_"I love you Anakin."_

Anakin gasped at Ahsoka's confession. His heart started beating faster, tears starting dripping down his eyes.

_**I'll breathe again**_

_"I have had feeling for you since we first met. I felt a connection between us when you accepted me as your padawan. All those times when you took my hand in yours, I felt your warmth and strength. You are my best friend, my partner, my true love and my soul._

Anakin felt he is close to crying. His beloved padawan loved him and he never realised. Ahsoka found it hard to say her last words as her voice is starting to break.

_**Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth**_

_"I-I-I-I love you Anakin Skywalker, More than you'll ever knew."_

**_And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view_**

_"Goodbye, my love. See you around, Skyguy." _Ahsoka finished then the recording turned off and the hologram vanished.

_**Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart**_

Anakin felt a brand new feeling inside himself. His heart is beating faster. He places his hand on his chest like it has been stolen.

"Ahsoka-I_"His voice breaked at his padawan's beautiful confession

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe, ****Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**_

Ahsoka Tano is walking through the streets of Coruscant, feeling heartbroken and alone. Her head is hanging low with her arms folded. The former padawan sniffled feeling she has lost her life and everyone she loved. Everyone except Anakin abandoned her, one betrayed her. She feels she can't trust them anymore.

_**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again**_

_*****_"Oh Anakin_" Ahsoka felt a tear dripping down her cheek.

_**It hurts to be here. I only wanted love from you. It hurts to be here What am I gonna do?**_

Ahsoka placed her hand on his chest, feeling hurt in her heart. She has left the one person she always can trust, her one true love, Anakin Skywalker.

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**_

Her tear dripped off her cheek onto the floor. T_T. Her eyes started watering up. Ahsoka had a flashback image in his mind.

******Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching...**  


**FLASHBACK**

Anakin Skywalker running towards her after returning after her experience with the Trandoshans.

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe, **_

**FLASH BACK TO PRESENT **

;"Anakin"-; She felt like her heart is shattered due to bidding farewell to the only one she could ever love.

_**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**_

**Back at Anakin's Quarters...**

_**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday**_

Anakin is holding Ahsoka's Padawan Braid in his hand.

_**I'll breathe again**_

Anakin sit back in his chair clutching the padawan braid in his hand tightly.

**_I'll breathe again_**

Anakin places the braid against his chest with tears dripping down his cheeks.

**_I'll breathe again_**

"How could I let you go so easily, snips?" Anakin asked himself.

**_I'll breathe again_**

"How could I leave just like that, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked herself

**_I'll breathe again_**

End of Preview.

**This is a preview of a possible sequel story I might make. I cut out a lot of the scenes as when it comes to preview's, it is best to leave out a lot to keep the surprises. This is my first time writing a song to a scene. I cut out a lot of the lyrics to shorten the song. This is my first time doing this type of scene.**

**I would love your votings on this.**


End file.
